


Darling, you’re already in my veins

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So dishonestdreams gave me the prompt of 'You let me in. You always let me in.'  And the suggestion was darkfic because that's what I was in the mood to write and I immediately thought vampires :)  It's night and Gerard comes for Mikey, as he always does.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Darling, you’re already in my veins

Mikey took a mouthful of bourbon, liquid burning his mouth as he swallowed. It was night, the shadows crawling over the edge of the room. All he could do was wait, as always. Each night was the same; darkness would fall and then he would come, and Mikey would let him in. 

The knock came as expected and Mikey opened the door. Gerard stood there, his eyes shining. Mikey stood back and invited him in. Gerard smiled, his fangs gleaming.

“You let me in,” he crooned, “you always let me in.” Mikey nodded, there was nothing else he could do.


End file.
